


Experience

by Mastre



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loki-centric, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre
Summary: Before the movies take place, this is the story of Loki's first sexual experience with a pleasure lady...





	Experience

"So what do you think, Loki?" Fandral's voice broke through his reverie. He had tried to ignore their boisterous talk as it grew louder and more frivoulous the longer the mead kept flowing. The night at the tavern seemed endless and he wished himself somewhere else with increasing desperation. The last thing he'd wanted was to be dragged into their present conversation.

"To what are you referring?" he asked in a casual tone. "It so happens my attention was wandering."

Volstagg chuckled.  
"Wandering quite far, I would say." 

Fandral made a hand movement towards the people drinking and amusing themselves before them.   
"If you were to pick any one of these sweet young maidens, which would you choose?"

He cursed himself for not trying to sneak away already. Once the others were far enough gone on indulging themselves they would scarcely notice him leaving, and he had waited for that moment. Unfortunately it had not yet arrived.

He could refuse to play the game, and face their ridiculing comments. Or he could answer and be goaded into approaching the girl in question. Neither prospect was appealing.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," he said, pretending to play along. "It takes somewhat more than a fair face to capture my interest."

Thor laughed.  
"If you're only paying attention to their faces, brother, you are greatly depriving yourself."

Loki tensed, biting down on the sharp reply teasing his tongue.

The server girl gave Thor a shameless smile as she attended to their table. He smiled back.

"Perhaps it isn't maidens you fancy?" Volstagg suggested, eliciting laughter from everyone but Thor, who gave him a shove, making him spill mead in his beard.

"Have care how you speak! My brother is younger than us; he has yet to learn the joys of a maiden's embrace, that is all."

Loki rolled his eyes. Even when Thor was defending him he had to do so in the worst possible manner.

"I'm well aware of such joys," he said stiffly, "and have been for quite some time."

"Are you, now?" Fandral was leaning forward, his interest piqued. "Then perhaps your lack of attentiveness comes from coveting a special someone? Who might it be?"

Thor was paying attention as well.  
"How was I not aware of this?" he frowned.

"As if I would tell you everything," Loki huffed. "You would spread her name far and wide."

"It is an honorable thing," Hogun admitted, "protecting a lady's reputation with such fervor."

"Indeed," Fandral agreed. "Let us drink to reputable ladies... and to the not so reputable ones." More laughter ensued.

Loki rose from the table not long after and quietly moved towards the door. It would take a while before they noticed him gone and it wouldn't bother them for long. He really wished to be away from all this. 

_"He has yet to learn the joys of a maiden's embrace."_

_Seriously, Thor? You had to tell everyone who could hear you?_

A woman bumped into him. She apologized, eyes looking into his a bit longer, and a bit deeper, than what would be considered appropriate.  
"When you are ready, come see me," she said, and he felt her hand touching his, leaving something behind. He didn't look at it until he was outside. It was a token. The kind the pleasure ladies gave out. He swept his thumb over it and it revealed an adress.

* * *

It took him three days. Three days of going over the possibilities. It could be a joke, Thor and his friends setting him up for it. It could be real, but what he'd heard spoken of pleasure ladies wasn't all encouraging. She had looked clean and well-groomed, however, from what he'd seen during their brief contact. And her eyes... There was something about her eyes that kept haunting him. The way she had looked at him. He couldn't let it go.

So the evening of the third day he left the palace after dinner, making sure noone would see where he was heading.

The area was a decent one, and so was the house; not noble, but certainly well-kempt, with a small and welcoming garden in front. He called on the door with his nerves well reined in. There was nothing to fear; if it was indeed a joke he would play along and turn it on them. If it was not... well...

It was her, the same woman, who opened the door, smiling when she saw him. There was warmth in the smile, like she was welcoming a friend; it made him feel at ease despite knowing that he should be cautious. Few smiled at him in such a way.

"I am pleased that you would come," she said, and it sounded sincere. He was as skilled in detecting other people's lies as he was at wielding them himself, and there was no falseness in her voice, no deceit.

She showed him to a room with a bed and few, but pleasing, decorations. The curtains were heavy and drawn, a soft light caressing the interior.

He remained standing as she lingered before him, taking him in with those dark, intriguing eyes.  
"Young men come to me for their first experience," she explained, "but some keep coming back long after that."

"I have experience," he lied.

"Not the kind of experience I will give you," she smiled and ran her hands down his arms in a light, caressing touch. She finished by sliding her fingers over his hands, and the contact sent a shiver down his spine. Lifting his hands she inspected them, running her thumbs over his palms.

"Nice, strong hands," she said. "Capable of much pleasure."

The way she said "pleasure", the way the word rolled over her tounge, was as enticing as the implication itself. He felt a twitch down below.

_If this is your idea of a joke, Thor..._

"Tell me, do you pleasure yourself?"

He almost choked from the forwardness of her words. This was not something he was used to talking about with maidens, with _anyone_ , let alone admit to. He searched for a suitably casual answer, but found that his silver tongue had abandoned him.

She had let go of his hands, and begun circling him, slowly taking in every detail of his appearence, a hand casually resting on his shoulder.  
"Most young men do," she continued, "and they fantasize while doing so." Her hand traced his back from the neck down, following his spine. Even through the fabric he could feel her fingers' caress. She leaned closer to inhale the scent of his hair. His breath quickened. "They fantasize about all sorts of things."

She came back into his visual field, having completed the circle. This time her attention was on his face. She reached up to slowly cup his cheeks, admiring his features.  
"You are pleasing to the eye," she said. "I imagine quite a few ladies covet you, although they might keep it to themselves.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Thor was the one ladies coveted, smiled at, admired, and they did so openly. Of course, if any of them really did cast an eye in his direction, why would they be foolish and admit to it? 

The thought was bitter in his mind, and perhaps she noticed. Her thumbs caressed his ears, making him draw breath as her soft hands slid down the sides of his neck. Her touch was so light, yet so sensual, it sent flutters through his nerves.

She began to gently remove his garments and he let her. Everything she'd done had pleased him so far and he was in no hurry to embarrass himself, exposing his inexperience. 

Her fingers explored his bare chest, tracing the muscles, thumbs brushing against his nipples. She walked around him again, hands caressing his back in soothing, yet arousing movements. He drew a trembling breath as she planted a kiss between his shoulder blades before sliding her hands down his sides.

"You are in possession of both beauty and strength," she said, coming around to his front once more. "What you need is skill, but that I will teach you later. For now it is all about receiving pleasure."

She slowly unlaced his pants and slid them down his thighs, warm hands brushing against his skin. She sank to her knees to remove the garment completely, leaving him very naked and very aroused. It might well have been the most self-conscious he'd ever felt.

Loki had never been fond of exposing his flesh in front of others; he had been teased one too many times for his leanness in younger years, and he was well aware of the unusual coldness of his skin. Now he felt vulnerable, and it was not a feeling he particularly cared for. Yet... her movements were all so gentle, so sensitive; he would almost describe them as _caring_ , and they soothed his discomfort somewhat.

Her hands were on the back of his calves, slowly sliding upwards and he tensed his hips when they continued up his thighs. She leaned forward and touched her mouth to his thigh, in height with his manhood that was very obviously erect. Having her face, her mouth, so close was intoxicating. He had heard about it, of course, and read about it, but he hadn't really expected this. Not so early, not on a first visit.  
He had expected something more simple and straight-forward, nothing like this slow and deliberate seduction.  
She moved her lips over his skin, kissing softly, as her warm breath caressed him and made him release a long shivering sigh. As one of her hands wrapped around his length he jerked involuntarily, blood rushing to his loins, and he hissed between his teeth.

"Whatever happens," she said, looking up at him with those haunting eyes, "this is only the beginning. We have more than enough time for pleasures tonight." And with that she touched her soft, warm lips to the tip of his cock, sliding them over it, back and forth, a little deeper each time, till the entire head was enveloped by her mouth.

He gasped and closed his eyes. Swallowing, he used all self control he'd learned in magic practice to not embarrass himself and come undone at that very moment. It would have been so easy, and so revealing of how inexperienced he really was. Deep down he knew that she knew the truth, but he would never openly acknowledge it. He felt oddly grateful that she didn't either.

He could feel her tongue caressing him underneath, teasing him, as her mouth took him deeper. His hips moved on their own accord as he placed his hands on her shoulders, her thin dress soft as silk under his fingers. Eyes closed, breathing through his teeth he felt the sensation grow stronger for every time she allowed him in, sucking deeper, harder, quicker till he gave in and succumbed to it, filling her mouth. She didn't pull away.

Slowly she released him and rose to stand. Taking his hands in hers she pulled him towards the bed. Her lips were red and her eyes even darker than before.

They sat on the bed and she placed a hand on his back and another on his arm, so close he could look straight into those enchanting eyes.  
"Not every maiden you court will want to do this," she said, "and not all of them will let you spill in their mouth. It is all a matter of preference." She reached up to palm his face and he found himself leaning into the touch, no longer wary.

"I will teach you," she continued, "how to pleasure a woman the same way, but that is for a later time."

He took a deep breath. The thought excited him.

"I see you don't need time to recover," she said, glancing down, and smiled. "Another perk of youth, no doubt." With that she leaned in and planted a kiss under his ear and another one next to it. He shuddered as her lips and tounge seemed to find every sensitive spot on his neck and explore it.

When she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back he obliged with ease. She began removing her dress while he was watching, revealing soft, silky skin that he longed to feel against his own. Moistening his lips his eyes travelled downwards and lingered at the dark hair at the apex of her thighs. His cock twitched.

She straddled his thighs and leaned forward to run her hands over his chest. His nipples hardened under her teasing fingers and he took another deep breath as her palms caressed his sides all the way down to his hips. Her touch was so sensual; noone had ever touched him like this.

Leaning down she brushed her lips against his chest, covering it in soft, delicious kisses before moving down over his abdomen. He found himself bucking up against her when her mouth finally came into the vicinity of his privates. Impatience made him reach for her hair, twisting the soft strands around his fingers and trying to steer her closer to where he wanted to feel her.

She indulged him, but only briefly. Too soon she rose to seated position and replaced her mouth with a hand. He was about to tell her to continue, order her to obey with all his princely authority, but she moved up to his hips and lifted herself till she could guide him towards her soft, wet entrance and sink down, slowly impaling herself on his hard length.

It was even more blissful than he had expected. Like her mouth, but so much tighter and deeper. Now he was glad to have come undone once already; he wanted this to last for as long as possible, wanted the sensation to build slowly and deliciously till nothing could hold it back anymore. He gripped her hips while thrusting, tensing his muscles to meet her every move, pushing upwards with growing impatience. It was like one of his fantasies coming true, only so much better, so much more real. He never wanted it to end.

And she twisted her hips somehow, creating an intense sensation that made him gasp every time she sank down on him, and only when he thought he wouldn't be able to take any more she clenched around him, and he dug his fingers into her flesh so hard they must have left bruises as he released his seed in pounding waves of sweet, dark desire.

As he remained still, indulging in the aftermath and her weight upon him, he came to realize that experience didn't really matter. Only the pleasure did.

He knew it now, as well as she must have. 

And he knew he would be back.


End file.
